A Step in Another Direction
by Sarra Salmalin
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find a wormhole that takes them to Tortall, where they meet Daine and Numair's daughter, Sarralyn. Funny times will eventually commence.
1. Imani

Hello everyone! I'm trying to keep this author note short and sweet, but I need to explain this story a little bit. I already am working on one Tamora Pierce novel with Sarralyn Salmalin, Daine and Numair's daughter. Currently, I have gotten obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I tried doing a one-shot, but it failed miserably. I am not the best writer in 1st person, and when the readers are already familiar with the character. So, now that I have rambled on and on, here is the crossover.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarralyn Salmalin carefully picked her way through the dense forest surrounding Corus, the capitol of Tortall. She was to meet her 'mentor,' the badger god to learn more about her newfound immortality. You see, through different genetics, breeding, and all those different kinds of variables, Sarra had somehow ended up an immortal goddess. Her grandma was Sarra (Which is where Sarralyn got her name) the Green Lady of Snowsdale in Galla. Sarralyn's grandfather was Wieryn, the God of the hunt. Now, about 2 months prior, the god Mithros had granted Sarralyn permission to become a goddess, and to still live among the mortals. In world of the gods, someone doesn't truly acquire their godly traits until they acknowledge that they truly are a divine being. So when Sarralyn was still a mortal, she had the magical Gift, inherited from her father _and _wild magic, inherited from her mother. Sarralyn became Imani, the goddess of wild magic and shapeshifting; although around most she still was known as Sarra.

After poking around in the woods for a while, she finally found a nice spot that overlooked Corus quite well, and was well-secluded. Sitting down against a tree, she shut her eyes in hopes to snag a quick nap before the badger god arrived. Sarra had no such luck. The air in front of her shimmered, and the badger god poked his furry head into Sarra's palm. _Greetings Sarra_. He said, using the mind voice he had to use in the mortal realms. _Are you enjoying being known as Imani?_ Sarra sighed. She had thought it a pretty name, but it still took some getting used to. "I'm fine, badger," Sarra spoke softly. "It just takes some getting used to. I've been called some interesting names before, but they were always nicknames that never lasted, not a name I am going to be attached to for the rest of eternity." The badger smiled, if badgers_ can_ smile. _You'll do fine, Imani. I just had wanted to check on you, make sure you hadn't decided to lock yourself in a cave._ Sarra was quick to reply. "Me? You'd be lucky if you could get me out of the water. Or if you _really _wanted to punish me you could drop me off in a cave by the sea." Sarra finished her voice full of irony. Everyone knew that Sarra loved the sea. That and the forest were some of her favorite places to be. There were lots of animals there, and she was never lonely, and when she was there, she was able to use her turquoise Gift to control them to her will. _Farewell Sarra._ The badger spoke before he shimmered into the mist and was gone.

Sarra climbed to her feet, wincing at her sore muscles. She really didn't feel like walking the few miles back to Corus. Sarra contemplated flying there as an eagle, but a tickling sensation at the back of her mind caused her attention to shift. She sensed Stormwings to her right, and two mortals. Unsure if the humans were okay, she went to investigate, her turquoise eyes catching every small movement of the forest. When she got over a small crest, her eyes were met with the sight of two Stormwings battling two mortals. One human was a girl with wavy blonde hair. The other was a boy with raven black hair, almost similar to her father's. The two appeared to be about eighteen years of age. They both looked like they were having difficulty keeping the Stormwings at bay. Sarra extended her right arm and turquoise fire shot from her palm, engulfing the first Stormwing. The second met the same unseemly fate. The boy and girl both turned to look at Sarra, the boy touching something to his sword and it shrank into some kind of tube. Sarra took a few more steps forward, and then extended her hand for the pair to shake. The girl then turned her grey eyes on Sarra. Sarra gulped. Her mother, Daine had the same shade of grey eyes. They were rare, and in her mind a sign of beauty. The boy however, had green eyes that reminded Sarra of the sea, instantly making her wish she could be in Pirate's Swoop or at the Tower. The boy shook hands first.

"Percy Jackson," he said. "And this is my friend Annabeth Chase."

Sarra smiled and shook both their hands.

The girl, Annabeth opened her mouth for the first time. "Where in the name of Zeus are we?"

"Zeus?" Sarra asked, slightly confused. "Who is that?"

Percy answered "Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"

Sarra shook her head no. "In fact," she said, "I don't even know what Greek is. Are you sure you don't mean Gallan?" Sarra paused for a moment before her hands flew to her face in shock. "Oh, Mithros I forgot to even tell you my name! I'm Sarralyn Salmalin, also known as the goddess Imani, goddess of wild magic and shape shifters."

Percy and Annabeth looked at Sarra in slight bewilderment. It was Annabeth who spoke. "A goddess you say?" Sarra nodded. "Who are your parents then? One of the Big Three? Or maybe a lesser goddess."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Sarra said calmly, "But I must ask you, how did you get here?"

"Well," Percy voiced, "we were just, walking, when this crack in the earth opened without us seeing it, and we kind of, fell in. Next thing we knew, we were battling those things."

"Stormwings," Sarra said matter-of-factly. "They don't die unless they are killed. The same with other immortals. But that doesn't matter. What is important is if you could show me where this 'hole' was that you appeared out of." Sarra's voice was getting more excited, like a little child on Midwinter.

Percy and Annabeth pointed in the direction of a clump of rocks, two of them leaning together to make a kind of tent. "When we opened our eyes we were in the middle of those two with those monsters outside, waiting to kill us." Annabeth said, shuddering at the memory, and the stench of the Stormwings.

Sarra hurried over to the rocks to have a closer look at them. "I…I think th…that maybe you guys have found a wormhole connecting two different worlds. My Da talks about them all the time. He thinks they are real…but I never believed him, until now." Her voice trailed off. "Anyways," Sarra said, though you could still tell that she was excited by her discovery, "I think it would be best if I brought you two with me to the palace. The forest is no place for two mortals to be roaming around in."

"Palace?" Percy asked excitedly "Like you mean…castle?"

Sarra looked at Percy skeptively, wondering why a boy nearly 5 or so years older than her could get so excited about going to a palace. She then imagined that he might be a peasant in his world, their clothes didn't have the best look to them. "Of course a castle-palace silly," she chided, feeling comfortable with the two, "are there any other kinds?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay, so how did you like it? My first story involving PJATO was horrible!!! I decided to delete it and write from a 3rd person POV, so no more 1st person writing for me for a lllloooooooonnnnngggggg time! Anyways, I am really hoping that this story will be better than my last. Reviews are mandatory for me to put up the next chapter, so I need some. And please tell me if you are a reader of Tamora Pierce's books, a reader of Rick Riordan's, or both. If you have any questions regarding this or anything else please feel free to contact me. Until next time…

- Sarra Salmalin


	2. Welcome to Corus

Hey there! Its Sarra again! I have decided to post this next chapter along with the first, because 3 day weekends are good writing huh? Anyways, I would really appreciate some reviews, and if you think that the story is horrible, let me know! But however, please do not say that _I _am a horrible writer. Not only does it go against the protocol of Fan Fiction, it just makes the author feel bad. So, anyways, here goes the second chapter of Gods, Godesses, and Magical Mayhem.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarra led Percy and Annabeth through the dirty streets of Corus to the royal palace. The streets were filled with muck and waste, but Percy and Annabeth never complained. After a good half-hour walk they arrived at the gates to the palace. Gordom, the man-at-arms stationed at the front gate nodded his head in reverence to Sarra. She nodded back, knowing that Percy and Annabeth must be wondering why Gordom was so…almost respectful to her. Sarra had been told the story of Percy and Annabeth's life pretty much, but had failed to give the two the rundown of her stature at the palace. They had no sooner walked into one of the main courtyards when a little black-haired boy of about 10 years of age came running to Sarra.

"Sarra Sarra there you are!" he shrieked. He was about to give Sarra a hug before he noticed Percy and Annabeth standing there. "Who are you?" he asked "and why are your clothes so funny?"

Sarra let out a small laugh. "It's fine, Rikash. This is Percy and Annabeth. I met them in the woods. Percy, Annabeth, this is my little brother, Rikash." Rikash had turned silent, and shy. Sarra nudged her brother. "Shake their hands and be friendly, Rikash. Da will be upset at you if you don't be polite to them." She watched as Rikash shook first Percy's hand, and then Annabeth's. "Speaking of, where is Da?" Rikash pointed to one of the many towers of the castle. "His workroom?" Rikash nodded, and then scampered off. "Mithros," Sarra muttered to herself. "He certainly didn't get _my_ social skills."

"So," Annabeth said as the trio walked into the innards of the castle. "We are currently going to see your dad, who has a workshop?"

"Yes," Sarra replied "but it's not necessecarily a workshop. It's more of a work_room_. He does many of his experemints in there." When her words were met with confused stares, Sarra sped up her words to explain. "He used to be the most powerful mage in the kingdom, remember what a mage is?" Two heads nodded simultaneously. "but even though he isn't the most powerful mage anymore, he still works on experiments with his magic in his workroom. His name is Numair, but he used to be Arram Draper, and…" Sarra stopped talking abruptly. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"You are, Sarra," Percy answered "but that is OK." He nudged Annabeth's arm "'cuz Wise Girl over here doesn't talk in words I understand, whereas you do."

"But don't listen to Seaweed Brain," Annabeth jumped in "He's full of kelp. But who _is_ the most powerful person in the kingdom now? Because I can just imagine people that have that magic roaming the streets of New York City. That's scary enough to think of." As she spoke, Annabeth noticed Sarra's darker complexion growing paler.

"It's me," Sarra whispered, her voice hardly audible. "technically speaking _I'm _the most powerful mage. But Da won't teach me all he knows, because he thinks im too young to know of these things. Anyways, his workroom is just a few flights above us, we might want to get out of the hallway." As they had been speaking, the three had stopped in a hallway crowded with nobility. Sarra opened a door, and started to climb up a flight of narrow, twisting steps.

"Is this _really_ the fastest way up to his room?" Percy asked "It's really dark and crowded in here."

"Nonsense," Sarra replied. "Compared to the secret hallway in my room, this is like the Great Hall."

Finaly, after a few mintes of climbing, Sarra pushed on the wall, and it gave way into a small, dimly lit corridor. Percy and Annabeth followed her down the hall where she promply knocked on a wooden door.

"I'm busy," called a man's voice through the door "If you are a page, seek me out during break time tomorrow. If you are Jon, then come in. if not, I have no desire to speak with you. Goodbye." Sarra ignored the voice and walked on in. Percy and Annabeth followed.

A man was facing the other side of the room in a large velvet chair. There were papers and half-finished inventions spread out all over the room. The man rose up out of his chair, and turned to face them. To say the least, he was tall. He looked to be about six and a half feet tall, and had a crop of unruly black hair. His complexion was dark, and he had a slightly long nose. Despite his size and commanding air about him, his eyes were a soft, dark brown that seemed to show he had a kind personality. "Hello, Sarra," he said addressing his daughter. He then turned to Percy and Annabeth "and who might you two be?"

"Percy Jackson," Percy replied "and this is my friend Annabeth Chase."

The man shook both of their hands. "I am Numair Salmalin, Sarra's father. Now, you two look a little…unfamiliar. Your clothes are unusual. What country are you from?"

Sarra touvhed her father's arm lightly. "Well, you see, Da. You know your theory about wormholes…"

(A/N: I am leaving out the entire discussion about Percy and Annabeth telling where they are from just for the sake of time. They also explain about their parents, and how there are more gods, not just the ones that Sarra has grown up used to. Sarra and Numair also explain about their gods, and how their two worlds are different.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy and Annabeth both followed Sarra out of the workroom and down the corrider into a hallway that looked more civilized than the one they had used earlier. After lots of twists and turns and many different hallways, Sarra finally halted outside of a certain door thathad an intricate family shield on it. "These will be your rooms while you are here with us," Sarra began, slipping her hands over the wood, leading it tp open up without her even touching the doorknob. "There are two beds in here, and although the rooms are quite small, you have two bedchambers in this room," Sarra guestured to the left adjacent door "and to the right you have a small sitting area. It's the best we could do on short notice. Lots of nobles have decided to spend midsummer here, and so there are lots of people taking up rooms."

Annabeth looked around the room. It was small, but it was quaint, and very expensive looking. "It's fine, but I don't see how it is the 'best you could do on short notice.' Everything is so beautiful in here! I would like to see what you could do if you _were_ notified."

Sarra looked pleased. "Im glad you two thnk so. And the door right outside the main door of these rooms to the right is my home. You can't miss it. ut has our family shield on it, except it's carved out and inlaid with paints. Do you need anyting?" she asked the duo.

Percy had already sat himself down on the couch. "I'm fine," he said, except that it is a little drafty in here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before speaking to Sarra. "He seems to think anything out of the water is cold, although it snows every winter where we live. You would think he would get used to it."

"I understand," Sarra told Percy, "It snows here during the winter too, and I always am freezing." She glanced over at the fireplace and the logs in the hearth burst into flames.

"Wow," Annabeth said, already marveling at the power that Sarra had, having previously witnessed it during the Stormmwing attack. "I'd like to see what you could do in a war or some fight."

Sarra instantly grew rigid, like she was afraid of speaking too much suddenly. "No, you don't," she said quietly. "may Mithros bless you so that you may never have to witness me fight." And with that she exited the room, the main door closing behind her.

Out in the hallway Sarra paused before going into her family's quarters. She wasn't sure exactly what to think of Percy and Annabeth. She thought it was wonderful how Anabeth's mother was actually a goddess of wisdom. Although Sarra had never been wise and cautious in anything, it was a quality she wished she had. Sarra opened the door and walked into her quarters, glad that the sitting room was warm, and that nobody was yet home. Percy was the more interesting of the two, however. His father was Pos-something. She couldn't quite remember his name, but he was the god of the sea. Sarra thought that was amazing. She had always loved the sea. The sea and the ftrest were some of her favorite places to think. Sarra had also been born by the sea at Pirates Swoop. Numair had always said that wherever a person was born, they always held some connection to it. For those with the magical Gift, they would sometimes be able to manipulate the landscape. In Sarra's case, she could change some of the currents to fit her needs. She had used that power once to help a dolphin get out of a cove during low tide a few years ago. Sarra had always thought that anyone with the Gift could do such things, but one of her father's friends, Lindhall Reed had somehow convinced her otherwise.

As sarra sat there by the fireplace, her mind wandered to all the differences between Percy and Annabeth compared with the pople in Tortall. Sarra wondered if the three of them would ever have any adventures together. _Probably not_. She decided. _Most likely they will one day disappear back to their homeland and I will never hear from them again. They will probably be gone sometime soon and my life will go back to normal._

Sarralyn Salmalin had no idea how wrong she was.


	3. Destiny

Hello there!!!! It's me again! Due to some questions about my name, I will tell you that my actual first name is Sarralyn, and people do call me Sarra. However, in the real U.S.A. life, my last name is not Salmalin. Just to clarify things up. Anyways, thank you for all of the nice reviews, and I am anxious to get more!! I need at least 3 reviews, because reviews help the chapter get written and put up faster! Enjoy. Oh, and before I forget, you may notice from my previous author's notes that I have mentioned Gods, Godesses, and Magical Mayhem. That is what I origionally called this story, but I ended up changing it at the last minute and forgot to say that in the story. Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the crack of dawn Sarra woke up, as usual, to do her early morning shoot. She would always go to the archery range in the morning to not only help wake up, but to help loosen her muscles for the day. Her Aunt Alanna had told her that exercising in the early morning was good, and Sarra had taken her words to heart. Grabbing her crossbow, a quiver of arrows, and her dagger named Destiny, she headed out to the range.

There was a story behind Sarra's dagger Destiny, and Sarra seldom shared it with anyone. On one night that Sarra spent out in the forest during Progress she had awaken suddenly. Feeling a strong impulse to go a certain direction, Sarra followed blindly. When she reached a boulder formation, Sarra became aware of a woman sitting by herself. The woman had turned around and placed silvery eyes upon Sarra's deep turquoise ones. Sarra could feel the power radiating from the woman, and only looked at her in awe. The woman never spoke, but as she disappeared into the moonlight, Sarra heard a voice like the wind whisper _To protect you until it is time _and then the woman was gone. In her place was the dagger, which Sarra had named Destiny, because it seemed like destiny that she would have the blade. Although it was not created by Raven Armory, the best armory in the land, it possessed quite a quality. The blade was made from excellent steel that had a razor-sharp edge, always. The hilt was Sarra's favorite part. Embedded into the hilt was a large black opal. Not only was the dagger able to carry amounts of Sarra's Gift and wild magic in it, it also was an expensive gem. Whenever most people asked about where she had acquired such an excellent blade, she claimed it was a family heirloom, which in all truth it was not.

Upon reaching the target range, Sarra set down her quiver and bow a good ways away from the targets. She selected an arrow, fitted it to the string, pulled it back, and let fly. Sarra repeated the process until she only had one arrow left from the original 25. As Sarra prepared to draw the string, she heard footsteps behind her. In an instant she dropped her bow and arrow and unsheathed Destiny, whirling around to see her opponent. Annabeth stood looking at Sarra with uncertantity in her eyes.

Sarra hastily put Destiny away and looked at Annabeth, shame-faced. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you…a girl has got to be careful…"

Annabeth smiled knowingly. "It's okay Sarra. Back home, I've always got to be on the lookout. I'd be crazy if I wasn't." she held out her hand to Sarra "Mind if I look?"

Sarra reluctantly handed over Destiny to Annabeth. Destiny was like an old friend that had seen the good and the bad of Sarra. Had even killed a bandit once when Sarra was ten, three years before.

Annabeth felt the weight of the dagger in her hand. It had a nice feel to it, almost as good as hers from Luke, but hers held more sentimental value. As Annabeth handed the hilt back to Sarra, she caught a hint of bronze glint in the early morning light. 'Wait, what's that?" she asked Sarra.

"What's what?" Sarra replied, wondering if something was wrong.

"Does your dagger have bronze in it?" Annabeth asked, her mind whirling.

"I wouldn't know," replied Sarra "I know bronze is, well, bronze colored, but I haven't seen it before."

Annabeth held up Destiny so that it reflected the sun. Sure enough, in that lighting, the bronze really stood out. "It's got bronze in it all right."

"Really?" Sarra asked "A'cause I'm not really sure if that is a good thing. Is it?"

"In this case, yes," was annabeth's response. "Your dagger has celestial bronze in it, combined with steel." When sarra's face looked puzzled, Annabeth hurriedly tried to explain. "remember all the monsters that I told you Percy and I had to fight?" Sarra nodded. "Well they can only be killed with celestial bronze. And normal mortals can only be killed by normal stell. So, in other words, your dagger is very important."

Sarra nodded solemnly. "It's already saved my life before. I killed a bandit with it a fewyears ago."

Upon hearing that fact that Sarra had in fact killed someone, Annabeth's blood temperature dropped a few degrees. It was then she understood that Sarra had seen many things, things that most people couldn't fathom. It was one of many characteristics that they both shared with the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know it was really short, but I was kind of tired. I hope that you like it, and I would like many reviews. Also, I am holding a contest of sorts. Three people that I feel have given me the most enthusiastic reviews will be able to submit a nme of a character that I will encorporate into this story. The rules are:

1: That you write an actual review telling me what you like about it.

2: That you are enthusiastic.

3: That I have no personal connection with you.

4: You must submit the name of your character so that I may use it to choose. If you do not submit the name, you will not get chosen.

First place person gets their character to be an influence in Sarra's journey.

Second place person gets a smaller character that interacts with Sarra and Co.

Third place person gets a minor character that appears to Sarra.

Get reviewing!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Only one person reviewed my last chapter, and I'm really sad. You're lucky my birthday is in a few weeks and I am going to give you all a few more chances to send me some birthday presents (reviews). And I am using the name Kathleen as a character. The offer still stands for two more people to get their names put in to my story!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth didn't really mind it here. Although it was like stepping back into medieval times, there were lots of things to do. Annabeth liked the architecture in particular. There weren't any castles back home in the U.S.A., and here in Tortall there was one that she was staying in.

It was nice to live in a place where there weren't eighty-nine-million people relying on you for something. No monsters to fend off, no half-bloods to rescue. The peace and quiet was good for the both of them Annabeth decided.

The girl, Sarra, took Percy and Annabeth on tours around the palace. In the mornings they would watch the pages training to be knights and in the afternoon they would tour the palace and the surrounding area. Sometimes Sarra would disguise herself and the three would go out into the streets of Corus for some shopping.

The streets of Corus were like a flea market. Lots of goods for cheap prices. Lots of thievery too. But most oftentimes Sarra would take Annabeth and Percy to the practice arena, where they would learn some new fighting techniques. But the one mystery that puzzled Annabeth and kept nagging on her brain the whole first week they were there was Sarra's dagger.

"Where did you get it?" Annabeth asked the younger girl after they had been there seven days.

"What do you mean?" Sarra answered, fitting an arrow to her bow. "I told you, it's a family heirloom."

"Be that as you claim, where was it made?" Annabeth pried.

Sarra let the arrow fly, where it sang until it reached the bullseye of the target. "I don't know, and I don't really care. All I know is it does its purpose."

"Well then why do you carry it if you are a goddess?" Annabeth remarked.

Sarra turned steely blue-green eyes on Annabeth's grey ones. "How do you expect to keep your loved ones safe in a fight?" turning away from Annabeth, Sarra fitted another arrow to the string. "I haven't been a goddess for a year yet. Until it becomes a year, I still have the possibility of being killed. Of course, it's a lot harder to do so, but im not _fully _immortal yet." She let the arrow loose and it streaked towards the target. Sarra reached into her quiver for another arrow, but Annabeth put her hand over Sarra's wrist.

"Take a break, Sarra. If you keep up your pace, you'll wear yourself out." Annabeth told the mage.

Sarra seemed to ponder the decision. "Okay," She hopped up onto the fence railing beside Annabeth. A ball of turquoise fire formed in her palm, and then went out.

"That's really cool," Annabeth said. "I wish I could do something like that. You see, at home, most all of the demigods of the 12 Olympians can do something exciting. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, can make lightning. Seaweed Brain, son of Poseidon can control water and talk to horses. Nico, son of Hades, can talk to the dead and do all sorts of creepy stuff. The children of Dionysus, god of wine, are awesome at making grapes grow. Apollo's children are not only good at poetry," Annabeth winced slightly, "but they are amazing with a bow and arrow, like you. Demeter's children are able to make plants grow. In comparison, all of Athena's children are just wise. It's a little bit sad, sometimes."

Sarra nodded her head in sympathy, when her bat's senses felt someone in a hurry behind her. She whipped her head around. Kathleen of Harrin was flying down the slope from the palace, her braids whipping on her back. She was eight years old, and was going to become a page when she turned ten. She had somehow convinced her parents that there was no way she would act like a girl when she was just going to act like a boy.

"Sarra Sarra," the girl cried as she halted in front of the mage, catching her breath. "Your Da says that there are some pirate ships a'coming to the mouth of the river. He says they are still a ways out there, but he needs your help in makin sure they don't get here." Kathleen looked at Annabeth. "He also says that it'd be best if you used dragon. You can get there faster." Kathleen turned to go. "Oh and I already told that boy that you were going. I figured he might wanna go with ya. Bye!" and with that Kathleen was gone.

Sarra cursed under her breath. "Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith," she practically spit. "I tryna have a fun day, and we've got gods cursed pirates to deal with." Sarra glanced up at the palace. "Seaweed Brain better hurry if he wants to come."

Annabeth followed her gaze. Sure enough, Percy was running down to meet them. "Sorry," he said when he arrived. "But I'm here now."

Sarra rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and thought of dragons, of the feeling of the wind under her wings, talons and scales. When she opened her eyes, her sight was a full 15 feet off the ground. She glanced back at Annabeth and Percy, their mouths agape. _What are you two looking at? _Sarra asked, using her mind voice. _Get on before the weather turns._ Still in shock, Percy helped Annabeth on Sarra's glittering turquoise back and got on himself.

"Did I know you coul-" Annabeth started to ask.

_Nope. _Sarra answered. _I don't tell you mortals _all _my secrets. _Unfurling her wings, Sarra leapt up into the air, heading towards where the river ended. She wasn't sure exactly what the pirates would throw at them, but she figured that Annabeth and Percy had been in their share of fights before.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know, I know. Short. But I've had really bad headaches this past week, and I've been sick, so my mom wouldn't let me write. So now, I've got to make up my homework, and I didn't have lots of time to write this. And Kathleen will eventually have a larger part in this, I just haven't gotten it all worked in yet. Oh, and to you Tamora Pierce fans: I know it is supposed to be impossible for humans to change into the shape of immortals and be able to change back, but Sarralyn isn't normal, remember? Somehow, she is able to. And I think that I have got about everything covered. Please, please review. You make my life so much better when you do. And it also helps the chapters get written quicker.

- Sarra


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to update again. I appreciate all of the reviews from you, and I hope to be getting more in the near, near future. For my birthday, I got a new laptop, so hopefully I will be able to update a lot more often. So, here goes the next chappie to my story, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarra-the-dragon sailed high over the Royal Forest, hoping to reach the ocean quickly. Although she had spent a few months with the dragons, she had never exactly mastered the skill of being able to go from one place to another almost instantaneously. And it didn't exactly help that she had two extremely nervous mortals on her back, afraid that they might slip from her scaled back at any moment. _You two need to relax._ Sarra spoke in her mind-voice._ If you get any more nervous Kyprioth will say you don't deserve to be having fun and not actually _having _fun. He's the Trickster god. Quite a character, in fact._

Percy snickered slightly on top of Sarra's back and the mage turned into a quick body roll. Coming upright, Sarra was smug with pleasure at how Percy had not expected her to do something so rash and unexpected. _Don't mess with us gods, Percy, we're a bit more temperamental than you think._

"Clearly," he sputtered "What the Hades was that for?"

_I may not be the wisest goddess ever created, but usually I can tell when someone needs some reprimanding. Particularly because _I _used to be the one being reprimanded. _Sarra said coolly, feeling a fresh, salty breeze. _Now quit getting your feathers in a ruffle, Percy, and see if you like this sight a bit better. _They emerged from a cloudbank, and before them spread the ocean.

At once, Percy felt a longing for the sea, having been away from it for a while.

Annabeth, seated in front of him, felt her friend tense up with excitement. "Relax, Seaweed Brain. It's not going anywhere."

Sarra found a spot of flat land, and touched her giant feet to the ground. Percy and Annabeth slid off her back, and Sarra was once again a girl. "My da is over here," she said, pointing to her left. "And he doesn't seem too happy."

When the trio got over to Numair Salmalin, who was standing with his face to the sea, they were alarmed to find that Numair's face was like a thundercloud. "15 ships!" he yelled, his face red with anger "15 ships and 15 barges, and only the 3 of us here to stop them."

"Three of us?" Sarra asked her father. "Who would be the third person?"

"Your Aunt Alanna," was the reply "She's down at the water's edge right now."

Sarra spotted the ships getting closer and closer out on the horizon. But something was just _off_. She wasn't sure why, but something just seemed like it was wrong. Until she realized the direction of the enemy ships. They wouldn't bring barges with catapults on them to try and make it up the river to Corus. It would be plain stupid. Instead, Sarra realized, they were going to Port Cyann. "Why is Port Cyann so important?" She asked "I mean, it's good and all, but none of the royal family is there, and it doesn't seem likely for that to be a target."

"I know," Numair responded "But the enemy does some crazy things, and it's up to Myles to figure out what all they are doing."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not exactly an amateur at fighting. I'm just not a big fan of the timing." Sarra said. Turning to Percy, she asked "Do you mind, you know, doing some of your watery stuff once the ships get closer. I'm gonna be a little preoccupied, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping."

To her surprise, Percy nodded in agreement. "I'd like to finally use some of my water powers again. I'm getting rusty." He said with a slight tome of mockery in his voice. "So what is Wise Girl going to do?"

Sarra looked over at Annabeth, whose blond hair was whipping in the sea breeze. "Whatever you want to do, Annabeth. I'm not really sure what fits you best."

Annabeth sighed, and Sarra was afraid that she had hit a nerve. Annabeth looked at the ground, somber, and then perked up. "I'm going to do what children of Athena do best, watch and learn. Now I can witness a battle and pay attention to the types of techniques you use. It'll be fun!" Annabeth said with slightly forced enthusiasm.

Sarra let out a small yelp as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned around to see her Aunt Alanna standing there, looking formidable. "Are you ready, Sarra?"

"Do I look ready?" was the reply. "Right now, all I _really _want to be doing is talking with my friends back home. Instead, I'm supposed to be here fighting against some stupid ships. So no, I'm not ready."

Alanna didn't seem affected by Sarra's curt answer. She understood how it felt to have a short temper. In fact, Alanna was famous for it.

Looking out over the ocean that matched the shade of her eyes, Sarra gauged the distance between her and the ships. "Looks close enough for me," she whispered under her breath. Sarra felt her Gift swirling within her body, and it possessed a type of energy. One that made her want to get out there and demolish those ships in the blink of an eye. According to her father, she had the power to do so, but there was 'no way in Mithros's name' that he was going to show her how. So, Sarra was reduced to having to blow up ships the old fashioned way.

Sarra lifted up her palm to face the ship at the head of the fleet. Forcing some of her Gift through her open palm, she let it streak out of her body in the form of a lightning bolt. She murmured a silent prayer to see that her plan and method of fighting worked. The turquoise fire enveloped the ship and was gone, seeming to have shrunk into the ship itself. Sarra parted her lips, and spoke a word of power. Not as powerful as the one that turned Tristan Staghorn into a tree, but powerful enough for a 13 year-old mage. _Ilvesna._ On those words, the ship exploded from the inside out. The other 29 ships began to load their catapults with stones, and Sarra knew that this would be a very long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Please, please read and review. I like nice reviews, but constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers!

- Sarra


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. All I can say is how sorry I am that I have taken forever to update. Unfortunately, life became hectic, I went on a cruise, im getting ready for the end of school, which means finals, and all together I have had no time whatsoever to update. Also, I am extremely sorry to announce that I no longer feel the true desire to work on this story, and I will be ending it. If anyone wishes to adopt this story and use their own imagination, PM me to let me know. Once again, I am soooooo sorry. For those Percy Jackson fans, check out my story **An Unknown Past.

**With much sadness,**

**~ Sarra**


End file.
